


Clean

by BlueDisaster (Nuk)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Shower Sex, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuk/pseuds/BlueDisaster
Summary: «Dean siempre había sabido cómo hacerse cargo de él. Cómo cuidarle, y lo que no había hecho por instinto, Sam se había encargado de enseñárselo. Por eso ahora estaba convirtiéndose en lava...»





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué puedo decir? Todavía los llevo bajo la piel y, a veces, una imagen se me graba en la retina. No tengo ni idea de quién es la autora (o autor) de la misma, pero la historia que subyace lleva golpeándome varias semanas. Guilty pleasure. Todos los errores míos. Espero que os guste.

—Estás en baja forma, Sam —canturreó Dean, mientras se pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros y cargaba con parte de su peso desde el coche hasta la habitación del motel—. Peleas como una chica y seguro que es por el pelo ese de chica que llevas.

Sam ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle. Tenía otras cosas de qué preocuparse, como de que su cabeza no estallara, y aunque podía andar, se apoyaba en Dean porque probablemente no había un músculo de su cuerpo que no le doliera. También porque sabía que así Dean se sentía mejor. Si necesitaba bravuconear y meterse con él, no iba a decir nada.

Sobre todo, porque tampoco estaba de humor.

Habían trazado un plan. Se separarían y rodearían el edificio cada uno por un lado para arrinconar y sorprender a aquellos demonios; sólo que eran cinco y Sam los encontró primero. Se habían divertido bastante con él hasta que Dean había llegado. Luego, entre los dos, consiguieron aniquilar a todos y cada uno de ellos, pero Sam había pagado caro ese pequeño lapso en que había estado solo contra los cinco.

—Necesito una ducha —murmuró nada más atravesar la puerta. Una larga y caliente. Y una cama.

Dean lo soltó y Sam se tambaleó directamente hasta el cuarto de baño. Abrió el grifo del agua caliente y se sentó sobre la tapa del WC para desvestirse. Comenzó peleándose con las botas, pero al tirar de la primera una ráfaga de dolor le recorrió el costado como si fuera un punzón y lanzó un alarido. Dean apareció en la puerta al instante, con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de preocupación en el rostro, justo a tiempo de ver su mueca de dolor.

—Déjame que te ayude —pidió, y entró sin esperar respuesta.

Sam suspiró para reponerse. Lo cierto era que cada movimiento suponía un calvario para él, así que dejó de simular que se encontraba bien. Y dejó que Dean le desvistiera mientras él sólo se ocupaba de mantener la postura. Luego se metió bajo el chorro de agua caliente y casi gimió de placer, cada músculo de su cuerpo agradeciendo la sensación calmante. Llevaba los brazos llenos de salpicaduras de sangre y barro y el pelo pegajoso, pero se apoyó en la pared fría, incapaz de moverse, dejando que el agua lo mojara, lo calmara y se llevara toda la suciedad de aquel día de mierda.

Una mano resbaladiza por el jabón empezó a frotarle despacio los brazos y luego el cuello y los hombros, haciendo hincapié en cada mancha, pero con suavidad. Sam abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza lo justo para ver a su hermano tras él, casi debajo del agua también.

—Te estás mojando.

La voz le salió ronca, relajada bajo la ducha. Cerró los ojos de nuevo agradeciendo el efecto del agua sobre sus costillas doloridas y apenas consciente del roce de la ropa que Dean se estaba quitando a su espalda.

Después lo sintió tras él, sólo una presencia primero. Luego sus manos se hundieron en su pelo y empezó a enjabonárselo. Le lavó la cabeza meticulosamente. Siguió por los hombros, la nuca, la espalda. Lavó con cuidado todo su cuerpo ahorrándole el trabajo a él. Dean siempre sabía cuidarle bien. Y cuando terminó con sus piernas, su mano ascendió como una pluma sobre su costado derecho.

— _Joder_ , Sammy. Voy a matarlos a todos —masculló en voz baja contra su hombro.

Sam ni siquiera se giró. Sabía lo que Dean estaba viendo. Probablemente estaban empezando a asomar los primeros cardenales.

—Ya lo has hecho.

—Lo haré otra vez. Voy a arrancarles la piel a tiras, despacio. A hacerles tragar agua bendita hasta que se ahoguen. Se la inyectaré en las venas, lo juro.

Sam habría sonreído si el gesto no supusiera una tortura en sí mismo. Dean siguió con la limpieza, las manos por su cuerpo, quizá buscando más golpes. A Sam no dejaba de asombrarle que las mismas manos que habían asestado puñetazos y puñaladas en el callejón fueran las mismas que ahora repasaban cada centímetro de su piel minuciosa y suavemente. Inspiró hondo y se concentró en ese toque, apartándose del dolor. En la sensación de estar a salvo a menos durante un tiempo. En la respiración pesada y constante de Dean a su espalda, en el toque de sus manos y en los labios que ardían contra su nuca. Era fácil sumergirse en aquello y Sam estaba cada vez más acostumbrado. A encontrar consuelo entre ellos. A ofrecerlo y a recibirlo sin trabas. Hacía tiempo que ambos habían aceptado lo que eran, que estaban solos y que nunca encontrarían solaz en otra persona. Ya no les hacía daño. Dean ya no tenía reparo en entrar con él en la ducha y Sam ya no se retorcía entre remordimientos cada vez que estaban juntos. Era lo que necesitaban. Lo que eran. Y al infierno con todo.

Dean vertió más jabón sobre la palma de su mano y luego apoyó la boca sobre sus omoplatos. Las manos se pasearon por la piel de su abdomen y bajaron sobre sus caderas hasta la mitad de sus muslos y luego de nuevo hacia arriba, perezosas, los pulgares remarcando el camino. Sólo quedaba un lugar donde Dean todavía no le había lavado y cuando por fin lo cogió entre sus manos, no estaba del todo relajado. Sam subió los dos brazos y los apoyó contra la pared, inspirando hondo, y escuchó el gruñido a su espalda. Dean dudó un segundo, sólo uno, después lo envolvió y bajó la mano hasta la base y de vuelta hacia el extremo, despacio. Lavando. La respiración de Sam comenzó a hacerse más profunda, más rápida. Dean apoyó la frente en el centro de su espalda.

—¿Te molesta? —musitó, moviendo la mano despacio.

«Pidiendo permiso a estas alturas, Dean».

—No.

—¿Seguro?

Sólo tenía que notar cómo de duro se estaba poniendo en su mano.

—Seguro.

Dean le besó, con la lengua sobre la piel mojada, y Sam sentía su aliento ardiendo sobre él mientras movía la mano sobre su sexo. Un placer más intenso empezó a desplegarse por su cuerpo, mezclándose con el dolor sordo de sus contusiones. Dean sabía cómo hacerlo. Y era quien mejor le conocía. Sam apretaba los dientes cuando un estremecimiento le recorría el cuerpo y sus costillas palpitaban doloridas, pero aun así, el placer era más. Más fuerte, más intenso, más vivo. Pronto estaba jadeando con suavidad y gimió al sentir por un momento la polla de Dean rozando su glúteo. Dean apartó sus caderas al instante, y Sam sabía por qué lo hacía. Sabía lo que quería hacer Dean y que se estaba conteniendo sólo porque él apenas se tenía en pie. Sam echó su culo hacia atrás, buscando de nuevo el contacto, y Dean se pegó a él, presionando y moviéndose despacio, en pasadas largas, igual que las de su mano, igual que las de su lengua sobre su espalda. Dean siempre había sabido cómo hacerse cargo de él. Cómo cuidarle, y lo que no había hecho por instinto, Sam se había encargado de enseñárselo. Por eso ahora estaba convirtiéndose en lava, el _blup-blup_ cosquilleando en la parte baja de su espalda, irradiando columna hacia arriba, como una estrella que envolvía su vientre y concentrándose en la base de su polla. Dean giró un poco las caderas y encajó su sexo entre los glúteos. Sam escuchó el gruñido que su hermano ahogó contra su piel justo con el primer pulso caliente contra su espalda. Y todo estalló, despacio, el placer en mil pedazos que gravitaban a su alrededor mientras Sam también se corría, se corría, se corría…

Vivo. Los dos vivos. Y juntos.

Y nada más importaba.


End file.
